Mighty Morphin Literal Alien Rangers
by FiveToedSloth
Summary: These teenagers have dealt with monsters out of a dumpster, but can they handle one from an egg?


**Mighty Morphin Literal Alien Rangers - Part 1**

 _An Alien/Power Rangers Crossover_

As they always did, the attitude stricken teenagers entered the command centre in victory. The Ultrazord not only destroyed another of Rita's monsters, but Tommy and Jason also managed to win the local talent show. Spin kicks had been the saving grace all day.

Five of them entered with smiles, each high fiving their friendly butler bot Alpha 5, but one teenager walked in behind the rest. He moved slowly as he was carrying something quite large and heavy.

The boy was in blue overalls and walked past his group of friends to place the object down in front of the viewing globe.

"What the heck is that Billy?" Trini, a girl in a yellow scrunchie, asked.

"I found it after the battle. It looked fascinating. Perhaps it can answer why Rita's monsters always seem to require the Ultrazord to defeat now, when before the power sword was enough," Billy answered.

"Isn't that one of those things the monster was eating? What were they called?" Jason, a particularly large and muscular high school student in red shorts asked.

"A goony egg? Yes, that' what I assumed. This one however looks much larger and more…slimy." Billy said.

"Yeah, it's like totally gross and gnarly or like whatever!" Kimberley, who wore like totally a lot of pink, said.

"Hey Billy, do you think my Hip Hop Kido will help here?" Zack, who wore black, asked.

"Your what? No, of course not," Billy said.

"I didn't think so…" Zack said before going to sit in his corner, waiting once more for his unique martial arts to finally be useful. It had yet to happen.

"Well come on gang, let's put our heads together and solve this mystery! Billy, will it help if we split up?" Tommy, a man in a green ascot asked.

"No, but maybe later. For now, I think I just need to get a closer look-" as Billy, a young man far too curious for his own good, leaned his head down he realized all too late that the object was not a goony egg. It was not a delicious snack for a silly monster, but looked now as if it was trying to make a snack out of Billy.

The boy in overalls was pushed back and landed right onto the viewing globe. The others didn't know what it was but it looked like something had jumped out of the egg and attached itself to his face.

Not even the sword of darkness could cut the deafening silence that followed. Moments passed and finally the slippery and slimey sounds of the creature shook the surprise from everyone's face.

"Like, what is that?!" Kimberley yelled.

For many of them, the shock was replaced with fear.

The five teenagers slowly walked around the viewing globe, and each one stopped when they saw Billy's face. They couldn't see it at all. Whatever the creature was, it had completely wrapped itself around the boy's face. A long, slippery looking tail twitched and tightened its grip on Billy's neck as they walked closer. Billy did not move at all.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Rangers! Something just jumped out of that egg," Their helpful robot said, peeking in between them to see.

"Like, we know Alpha! But like what is it?" Kimberley said, feeling like totally not stoked about like the general vibe.

"Looks like this mystery is bigger than even I imagined gang!" Tommy exclaimed and turned his head to hide a sickly smile. He felt the rush of energy that came from the sudden appearance of danger. The desire for mystery solving was boiling up inside him and as soothing as the adrenaline was, he craved more. He could feel his body tingle and felt compelled to bring him and his friends deeper into the danger. So overwhelming was the desire, he didn't even remember to do his hourly spinning jump kick.

Trini moved forward and knocked Billy off of the viewing globe and onto the floor with a loud thud. "Alpha, there has to be something the viewing globe can show us. We have to help Billy. He's my best friend when Kimberley isn't!"

A large glowing head appeared behind them and even though it was sudden, none of the teenagers jumped. The head was massive and immensely pale. It floated in a large tube opposite of the viewing globe, where Billy now lay next to on the floor.

"Rangers!" the dismembered head called out.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asked, flexing his biceps to punctuate the question.

"Yes, Zordon, what's going on? Is this one of Rita's new monsters?" Tommy said, slightly louder than Jason and stepped in front of him.

"It can't be, usually Rita waits a week before sending a new monster," Zack said.

"I don't believe this is one of Rita's. Alpha, search the computer for anything that matches this creature," Zordon said, turning to look at the robot.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi, yes Zordon! I've never seen anything like this before. Hopefully, the computer has something," and the small robot moved to the nearby console and imputed the data. He found four main matches to what had happened, and also some spin off matches but those weren't as good. Even two of the main matches weren't great. The computer determined that they were 'not in line with the emotional core of the first two, and/or relied too heavily on CGI'. "Everyone, gather around the viewing globe!"

The five remaining rangers stood round the globe and proceeded to absorb the information Alpha displayed. It was a long viewing, something like one hour and fifty seven minutes. Most of them were too exhausted to bother watching the second data video, though they should have because it's also really good. Ultimately, they had learned what they needed though. They didn't know where the egg had come from, but they knew one thing…it was Alien.


End file.
